Flutter
by ReachtheMoon
Summary: /Drabbles/ Thoughts that wouldn't connect seemed to flutter away. He was the only one that could bring them together and make sense of it. ZeroxIchiruxKain
1. Zero's Doubts

He made the most beautiful face as he reached out to me.

I'd hold him even more tender from there.

"Zero..." he'd pant, and pull me closer.

_This is wrong and I have to put and end to it._


	2. Zero's Resolve

He was always radiant after one of our nights.

The pheromones he emitted as well as the light blush that patted his face as he talked to me made it difficult for me to not take him in the middle of the classroom just to point out that he was mine.

No.

I've decided it last night. I have to stop.

_I'm disgusting. _


	3. Zero's Hesitation

"What are we doing here, onii-san?"

Ichiru's voice had brought me back. There was his seductively mischievous tone behind it.

After class I had hastily grabbed Ichiru's and had brought us to the stables around the back.

The other guys were jealous. Most of them had given up on the day class girls and had turned their sights to Ichiru. They saw me as an obstacle of course; the "off limits" sign between him and them. They didn't mind that crutch and were more than content with their dirty fantasies of him. They didn't swing that way, to my knowledge.

"Zero."

He brought me back again, bringing our foreheads together.

"Your mind is wandering again...are you alright?"

I faltered.

_I can't turn back._


	4. Ichiru's Defense

"Ichiru it needs to stop."

"What needs to stop, onii-san?" I only feigned half ignorance.

"This. Us. It has to stop."

My lips quivered.

"You know very well this is wrong, Ichiru. We're not suppose to be like this with each other."

My heart hurts.

"This is just..."

Please don't say it.

"**disgusting**."

_I made the first move but..._


	5. Ichiru's Hurricane

**Smack.**

That was the only thing that was heard at that point.

Zero was on the ground.

He had braced himself for it, after all.

I was like a zombie. So shock by disbelief that I couldn't even formulate the words to speak. I just walked over to him, straddled his lap, and pulled fistfuls of his clothes to pull him as close as I could to me.

"Ichiru pl-"

"Y-you had no problem when you took me the first time. No problem the second time. Not a care the twentieth time." I chocked out.

He could only look back at me with wide eyes.

Tears began to sting my eyes. I couldn't. I wouldn't let him see me like this.

I had to get away.

_Zero Kiryu, you are a bastard._


	6. Zero's Refrain

_Ichiru didn't come into class today._

"Kiryu-san where is your brother?"

My head hurts.

"He caught something yesterday." I lied. "So it's best for him to stay in the dorms until he gets better."

"I see...well then, I'm counting on you to make sure he gets his classwork."

"Yeah, I'll make sure he gets it."

I...can't face Ichiru. Not so soon at least.

"Oi Kiryu." one of the guys in class called out to me.

"Is Ichiru-chan really sick again? I know he hates that shit."

This is perfect.

"Yeah he is. I actually can't get this to him right away; I have my prefect duties to do."

His eyes lit up.

"I-I can get it to Ichiru-chan since you're gonna be all busy and what-not."

"Thanks, man."

And with that he practically ran out to Ichiru's room.

_I'm spineless._


	7. Akatsuki's Whim

"Oooooooooooh Akatsuki you're gonna skip oooooooooh."

"Can it, Hanabusa."

"Finally stepping into your role as 'Wild-senpai' I see."

"Hanabusa..."

"Oh how the young maiden's will cry in your absence."

"Hanabusa, I'm gonna-"

"But no worries dear cousin, I'll make sure to comfort their dear hearts and-"

Silence.

"Huh? Where'd he go!?"


	8. Akatsuki's Curiousity

Sometimes I needed time to myself, and staying trapped inside my room just didn't cut it. There were too many distractions there; Hanabusa, Kaname-sama, _Ruka..._

I needed some real thinking space.

Careful to evade any wandering day class girls our our prefects, I set out towards the fountain.

But wait, is that...

_Is that Kiryu. Jr?_


	9. Ichiru's Emotional Baggage

I hate Zero.

No, that's not right. No matter what he does, or _doesn't do, _I could never hate him; I love him too much. Ever since I was little I did, even though I didn't understand what it meant then. Even when I realized what it meant and what others would say, I still chose to love him as I did. I couldn't stop. I didn't want to stop.

My head hurts from thinking about everything. I feel like shit. I probably look like shit right now. My eye feel so puffy. Well what did I expect after all the crying I've done over the past few days?

I'm so glad I came outside, though. The fresh air really calms me down and takes my mind off of Ni-san-

"_Disgusting"_

Oh.

Tears began to well up in my eyes again.

"Hey, are you okay?"

_Why are you here?_


	10. Akatsuki's Inquiry

"_Hey, are you okay?"_

The words just came out.

I didn't know what possessed me to even waltz right up to Kiryu Jr., let alone ask him about his personal issues.

"Oh um..."

He was getting flustered now. By the looks of it, it looked like he had gone through many levels of hell; he had red eyes, looked disheveled, and looked like he was about to cry. Again, perhaps. It was kind of a heart breaking sight.

"Um I..."

I swear, even though he and Kiryu Sr. were twins, they were definitely different. Kiryu Jr. had a wide array of emotions and somehow, he looked like a person that would be great to talk to; he just looked so _comforting_. Exibit A, the scene infront of me. Kiryu Sr. had the emotional range of a spoon. (Although I could empathize on some levels)

"Listen, if you're going through something rough, I can lend an ear."

"..."

"Or, uh, leave you to yourself."

"No, um, someone to listen would be nice right now."

_What am I even doing here?_


	11. Ichiru's Calming

I had a lot to say. At least, I thought I did. I wanted to list everything that was wrong with me, my life, and the world around me, but at the same time, I didn't want to trouble anyone by splitting the burden.

Akatsuki-senpai kinda came out of nowhere, offered to listen to my troubles, and somehow, I ended up resting my head on his shoulder. He stroked his fingers through my hair in what I guessed was an attempt to comfort me. We were silent like that for what seemed like forever.

It felt a little romantic. (I wish Zero remotely liked to cuddle) It was just so nice to just have someone to hold me in silence.

"Nee, Akatsuki-senpai...love is a terrible thing, isn't it?" I mumbled out tiredly.

He gave a weary sigh as he retorted a simple "Yeah."

"But it so nice to see the person you love happy, even at the cost of your own."

I gave him a wide eyed look.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?"

_We're a lot alike, aren't we?_


	12. Zero's Observance

Ichiru was in class today.

I'm glad. Sometimes I'd catch a glimpse of his eyes he'd try to hard to hide. His puffy eyes broke my heart.

_He cried for me._

His first excuse was "I'm still sick from my flu."

His next "I was up all night studying."

"I got peppers in them."

He sat on the other side of the room now. His fan boys swooned over him in they way I couldn't, anymore. No. More like I didn't have the right to anymore.

I did the right thing, but...

_Why do I long for him so?_


	13. Akatsuki's Feelings

Ever since that night, Kiryu Jr and I have rendezvous to meet up again.

At first it was just brief meetings. Then they kept getting longer, until finally, we would spend our off days together.

We'd talk about everything. We'd talk about nothing.

And slowly but surely, we've gotten closer

and closer

and closer.

I think I may be falling in love with him.

_Is that bad?_


	14. Zero's Source of Insecurities

"Oi. Zero."

"Kaito."

"Glad to see you're doing well."

"Yeah."

"I see Ichiru isn't hanging around you as much now-a-days"

"Yeah."

"It's a little weird to see you two apart. But it's for the best in the end."

"Yeah."

"I still can't believe it."

"Believe what?"

"That you never saw the way he looked at you. Like he wanted you to make out with him."

"..."

"And when he hung on to you, it was like he wanted you to fuck him."

"..."

"How fucking disgusting."

_What I did was right, wasn't it?_


	15. AkatsukiIchiru's Understanding

They met up in the forest quiet often. If anything to avoid the prefect's watchful eyes.

"Nee, you like Ruka, don't you?" Ichiru asked.

"...Yeah." Akatsuki replied.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Nothing much to say. I like her, but she's looking at someone else."

"I bet you haven't told her about your feelings yet."

"Not at all."

"And that's okay with you?"

"Well, I decided a long time ago that I'm happy when she is happy, so as long as she is happy, even without me, then it's fine with me. I don't want to wager a dear friend just because of love."

"...I still think you should let her know. At least if she turns you down, you can drop the love weight of your shoulders..."

"...Enough about my love issues, let's talk about you and Kiryu Sr."

"!"

Ichiru began to blush furiously at the thought of anybody knowing of his 'forbidden relationship' and buried his face into Akatsuki's chest.

"How do you even know about that?" he muffled into Akatsuki's chest.

"Easy. Up until recently, you smelled just of Kiryu Sr."

"Shouldn't we smell the same?"

"No, everyone is distinctive, and the only way you could had such a strong smell was by constantly- "

Ichiru clasped his hands on both sides of Akatsuki's face in an attempt to stop his final words.

"Akatsuki-senpai..." He begged as he lifted his face up. "Please don't..."

It happened so fast. He looked so vulnerable; so _cute_. He brought their lips together.

They kissed.

Lips smacking.

Tongues dancing.

Short breaks for air only to immediately resume their actions.

During the midst he shifted Ichiru over his lap. Bodies heating up as Ichiru began to /instinctively/ straddle him. At this rate he was going to...

They pulled away from each other, each seemingly embarrassed by what just happened, looked into each others eyes and gave a soft smile. It was a mutual feeling, after all.

_Is it okay to love?_


End file.
